The Greater Good
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: The story of young Albus Dumbledore, from the death of his mother to the capture of Grindelwald. ADxGG
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore yawned widely, from boredom rather than exhaustion. He was lying flat on his back in his room, looking out of the window. In the house next door, he could see a blonde figure sprawled across a small sofa, twirling his wand between slender fingers. He turned to see Albus and smiled. Albus grinned back at his best friend. He seized a piece of parchment off his desk and scrawled a quick message onto it. He then folded it up into the shape of a phoenix and opened his window, throwing the paper out and flicking his wand at it. Gellert leant out of his own window, caught the note, and unfolded it.

_**I'm bored **_he read. He smiled and caught up a quill and some parchment of his own, and a second later, a small raven shaped piece of parchment had soared into Albus' outstretched hands. He opened it and read

**Thought you were doing your homework??**

_**Merlin, I finished that ages ago. And now I'm BORED!!! **_

Gellert seized Albus' reply, and grinned as he read it. He winked through the glass at the auburn haired boy, and then began to open the window further. He stepped out onto the window sill, and motioned for Albus to open his window as well. Albus leaned out, staring at Gellert.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. Gellert merely smiled. He stood on the window sill like a ballerina poised to pirouette, and leapt into the air. For one terrible moment, Albus was sure he was falling, but then his friend's hands were clutching Albus' window sill and Albus was hauling him up, into his room, his blue eyes blazing.

"What did you do that for, you fool??" he asked angrily "You scared me half to death!"

Gellert smiled, sauntering over to Albus' bed and lying down on it.

"Just a trick I learnt." he said. Albus glowered at him.

"Well warn me next time, okay? I thought you were going to end up flattened in my garden." he grumbled. Gellert laughed.

"I'm not stupid enough to try and leap ten metres through the air from the top of my house without the aid of magic. I would have just knocked on your door."

The boy yawned, stretching and blinking up at his friend.

"Besides," he added "I would have thought that since I am here to stop your boredom, you would be more grateful."

He tried to pout and smirk at the same time, something that only he could pull off. Albus sighed, rolling his eyes and hiding a smile.

"I'll forgive you just this once," he said, running his hand through his long auburn hair.

"I should hope so," the blonde retorted, pulling a book off Albus' bookshelf and flicking through it. He flashed a smile at Albus, his pearly teeth gleaming.

"So, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, what shall we do to quell this boredom?" he asked. Albus looked thoughtful, taking the book off Gellert and closing it, slotting it back onto the shelf.

"We could do some more research on the uses of dragon's blood." Albus suggested. Gellert looked disinterested, plucking at Albus' sheet. Albus shrugged.

"You suggest something then."

Gellert opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, there was a rap on the door and Albus' younger brother poked his head around the door.

"I thought I heard voices," Aberforth said accusingly "You're meant to be doing your homework."

"He's done it," Gellert said with a scowl "And we have matters to discuss, so scram, Goat Boy."

Aberforth scowled, his face darkening. Albus shot him a small apologetic look, but Aberforth had already left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Won't you be glad when you can leave this place behind?" Gellert said "Spread your wings…"

Albus nodded, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He had to help his mother with Ariana and help provide for the family when he grew up.

"We could go adventuring together!" Gellert suggested "Travel the world, learn new things."

Albus nodded again.

"I have to go in a few days." Gellert said sadly, "I might come back though."

Albus looked at him in surprise.

"Go? Where?"

"Back home," Gellert said shortly "There are some things that need to be sorted out. But I will come back."

"You better," Albus laughed, his face serious. Gellert was his best friend and partner in crime. Life without him was unthinkable.

"Well, you'll still have Dogbreath Doge," Gellert said. Albus smiled.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Gel."

Gellert laughed.

"I don't need to be jealous. You like me more than you like him. I can tell."

"I don't have favourites," Albus smiled. That wasn't altogether true. Well, it was much more interesting being around Gellert at least. Doge just followed him around like a dog. That was where Gellert had come up with his nickname.

"You liar." Gellert smirked "You'd make a lousy teacher. I bet you'd have one favourite kid and ignore all the others."

"Luckily I don't plan on becoming a teacher." Albus said smoothly, sitting beside Gellert. His best friend smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore. Has a nice ring to it."

"Don't be ludicrous." Albus laughed. Gellert grinned

"You never know what could happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Albus tightened his black tie, his head bowed as he watched the coffin lowered into the ground, containing his mother's body.

"I'm sorry," said a quiet voice from behind him. He turned around to see a familiar figure with blonde hair, taller than he remembered and even more good looking.

"Gellert." he said, and his friend smiled.

"I'm back."

"If mother was still alive then I wouldn't be here to see you. I'd be halfway around the world with Elphias Doge."

Gellert raised an eyebrow

"I'm shocked. I'd have thought you'd wait till I got back."

"It's been six years," Albus retorted, and Gellert shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about that Al. But I'm back now."

Albus nodded morosely.

"Back to madness."

"I've been doing some research," Gellert said "I'll tell you about it in a minute. Where's Goat Boy?"

"At home with Ariana." Albus said shortly, turning away from his mother's grave. He walked away, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Why did you come back?"

Gellert looked slightly shifty, his curly blonde hair covering his eyes.

"I was expelled from Durmstrang," he said shortly. Albus' eyes widened.

"You didn't say you left to go to school. I thought you'd be gone for a few months, not this long."

"Yeah well I didn't know either." Gellert replied sourly.

"Why didn't you write?" Albus persisted.

"I was busy. Research, like I said. I'll tell you when we get back to your house."

"A little presumptuous to believe I'd ask you back to my house isn't it?"

Gellert grinned.

"I know you, Al. You're dying to find out what I know now."

"Maybe you don't know me," Albus replied "After all these years, maybe I've changed."

"Maybe I've changed as well," his friend answered with a smile. "Go on Albus. You know you want to."

"Fine, I'll listen." Albus muttered, and Gellert smirked. They got back to the house, and found Aberforth sitting at the dining table. He looked up at Albus as he came in, Gellert at his heels.

"What is _he _doing here?" Aberforth snarled. Gellert smiled sweetly

"Hello Aberforth, long time no see. To your room, Albus?"

Albus nodded, leading Gellert upstairs.

"Tell me about your research then." he prompted, sitting on his bed. Gellert lay down beside him, propping his head on one arm.

"I learned about the Deathly Hallows, Albus."

"The…" Albus asked, feeling a little stupid. Gellert grinned.

"A trio of legendary objects. You know the story of the Three Brothers, yes?"

"Of course," Albus retorted "A fictional children's tale."

"Not so," Gellert replied "The objects exist. And whoever owns all three Hallows will be Master of Death."

Albus raised an eyebrow

"A fanciful tale indeed, Gel."

"Yes, I also scoffed when I heard of the Hallows." Gellert said quietly "But they exist. In fact, the grave of one of the Three Brothers is in this village."

Albus' eyes narrowed.

"So that's why you came back." he said coldly. He smoothed down his funeral robes and looked away from Gellert.

"Did you miss me, then?" Gellert laughed. His face became more serious

"I would have come back anyway." he insisted. Albus shrugged, not really believing him.

"So you want to find these Hallows."

"_We _are going to find the Hallows." Gellert nodded "Imagine it, Al. Ariana wouldn't need to hide anymore. None of us would be persecuted by Muggles. And you and I could live forever."

"Eternal life?" Albus said "And ruling over Muggles?"

"The Muggles have ruled over us for long enough," Gellert replied "Forcing us all to hide. We should be free."

"And stoop to their level?" he shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be for the greater good." Gellert insisted. "They are in the wrong here. We are the victims. But not any more."

Albus nodded slowly. Gellert had a point.

"Okay Gel, I'll help you. What are we going to do?"

His friend smiled.

"We need to find the location of the three Hallows." he said "I've been working on the best one; The Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand…" Albus breathed. He had heard of the Deathstick, never believing it to be real. "So it definitely exists, then?"

"Oh yes," Gellert nodded "Without a doubt. I have been tracing its path over history. With your help, we can find it."

"It's a fool's errand, Gel," Albus said "We'll never find it."

Gellert grinned

"How did you get all those school awards with an attitude like that? We can find it, and what is more, we _will _find it."

Albus shrugged

"If you say so."

"I know so, Albus." Gellert said solemnly. "We will find each of the Hallows, and we will rule the world."


End file.
